


Therapy

by NatalieSchmatalie



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, kinda boring tbh, stuff I like to think about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieSchmatalie/pseuds/NatalieSchmatalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just had a spat with your selfish bitch of a roommate and end up on the roof of the school. You are accompanied by an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. This was written at 1:30 am so if something doesn't make sense please let me know and I will revise! There's not exactly much going on here, just a first meeting between you and Shane. More short fics will probably come in the future.

You just needed somewhere to escape. 

The thumping of your blood in your ears was so fierce it was driving you off balance as you stormed through the halls of the academy; the rushing sound clouding any thought other than the image of hitting something. You didn't care if it as after curfew, you didn't care if the yelling had woken everyone in the dorms, you didn't care about anything right now. You just needed to escape.  
You had just gotten out of a big fight with your roommate. One which had finally pushed you over the edge. You thought that she was different than everyone else, you thought she couldn't possibly stoop as low as the other students in the school. But she was just as petty as your other so called "friends". She spread rumors, she told lies, made up stories that everyone ate up like they had been starving from gossip withdrawal. She had dirt on everybody, but this time she had used it against you, poking her nose where it didn't belong. Everyone has their faults and issues of course, but you never thought she would be so vile to attack you. There was no reason for it other than her own despicable personal gain, exploiting anything she could in order to build herself up and gain school popularity. Tonight she had pushed too far with you. You had enough of her shit and decided to confront her, her stoic, cocky reactions to your shouting only driving you more mad. 

Everyone in this damn school is the same. You thought. 

As you stormed through the hallways the one clear thought that pushed through your fogged mind was "No Classrooms". If you let off some steam in one of those you were sure to get caught and reprimanded, or worse, expelled.  
A constant fluctuation of emotions ran rampant in your head as you roamed the hallways. These ranged from calmed down to blindingly furious. How could she have said those things? She knew how you felt about them; you thought if anyone was your friend it would have been her. But you were wrong. So wrong.  


In your haze of anger you slammed yourself against the nearest door, just trying to get away from everything. What you didn't expect was to trip over a set of stairs right in front of the opening. Your shoe caught on the bottom of the steps and your knee clashed with the third step up.  
"Fuck," you muttered. There was clearly going to be a bruise in the morning. As if your rage wasn't fueled enough.  
In the moment you were about to begin shouting, it occurred to you that you had no idea this area was here. Your eyes scanned the dark corridor, squinting at the blackness to get any sort of indication where this went. Soon, after a couple seconds of adjusting, your eyes fell upon a sign.

Rooftop

Perfect.

 

Your legs pounded up the stairs as quickly as they could carry you. If there was one place you didn't have to worry about seeing anybody, it would be the rooftop in the middle of the night. Stomping up the stairs seemed to help relieve some of the tension stored in your body, but you mind reheated with the memories of just a few moments ago. 

The strength behind your arms pushed the door open with more force as you would have liked and caused the door to bounce back on its hinges, jamming your finger against the force of the heavy metal.  
"Fucking dammit!" You hissed through your teeth. Perhaps you should not take your anger out on every little thing you see, as it was twice that you had hurt yourself out of your blind stupidity. 

The cold hit you suddenly as you made your way into the open space, causing you to gasp and clasp at your arms tightly. If you had known you would end up here you would have brought a jacket. Your steamy breath seeped out from the gap in your lips. A bitter chuckle left your throat as you connected it to the heat of your anger, like the breath of a dragon, or the smoke of a blazing fire. If you were honest, it made you feel a bit better to make a silly connection like that. 

While you smirked at your seemingly clever comparison, you scanned the dim night surrounding you. Covering the rooftop were long, wide flower boxes, filled with a different array of colorful flowers, different breeds, different sizes. Each tiny leaf and petal flowed with the wind that swirled in the empty night. You looked up, not a cloud in the sky, the entire campus lit up with a faint shine of moonlight, the stars glimmering brightly above filling the entire sky. A wave of relief slowly washed over your body, numbing your body in accompaniment with the surprisingly icy air. You let out a sigh, breath curling before your face, and started to saunter around the flower boxes, admiring each and every individual flower for their unique beauties. You chuckled again, this time not because of a bitter or silly thought, but because you were amazed that this was hidden up here and how easily it had quelled your distress. Your hand reached down, lightly fingering the petals of a purple Asagao flower. Fitting, you mused. 

"What are you doing up here?" Called a voice to the right of you. It wasn't exactly stern, but it had a tinge of annoyance barbed to the tone. You jumped, dropping the flower back into its original position, and turned to face the noise. Off into the short distance you could see a male figure sat on a bench toward the edge of the roof ledge. You couldn't exactly grab his height from the way he was slouching and how dark it was, but you could tell he was a seemingly taller man. You took a few steps toward him and saw a hue of green gracing his body, and the moonlight reflected on his fierce, icy blue eyes. Your legs brought you closer, and you could make out his hair, short and brown, one eyebrow raised with suspicion. 

It was Shane from the Normal Boots club.

You swallowed and grasped your arms a bit tighter, trying not to shudder under his intense gaze and the intense cold.

"Well?" He asked again, this time less irritated and more or less just plain curious. He shifted his weight and slouched a little more, leaning into your direction. You met his eyes and frowned a little, ashamed to be caught not only by a student, but a member of the student-praised Normal Boots club.  
"I'm a vampire. This is the only time of night I can feed. Normally I fly off into the night, leaving everything without a trace, making it home just in time for classes. But now there is a witness, and you cannot be allowed to live." You joked. It wasn't much of his business why you were here, but you figured a nice joke would be better than acting out passive aggressively. He scoffed and leaned back, a light smirk on his face. He wasn't necessarily impressed with your answer, but by the way you delivered it he could tell you were avoiding the real reason. 

"Rough night, hm?" His accent flowed through your ears. It had suddenly occurred to you that you had never really heard him talk. Shane was a more secluded member of the club. Even in your classes you couldn't remember him speaking. Well, not loud enough for you to fully understand him, anyway. His observation of your foul mood had surprised you. You thought you nailed that excuse and would have avoided the whole thing. An exasperated sigh left your lungs and you crossed your arms, strangling whatever body heat was left in the tightness of your grip.  
"Yeah," you mumbled. 

The conversation really ended there and the silence between you two was empty and awkward. Eyes darted to the ground, stuck there so you would avoid staring at Shane. As the seconds grew into just past a couple minutes, you began to blush from your embarrassment. There had been barely any words exchanged and clearly the conversation was over, but you continued to stand in a close proximity to this man with nothing at all to say. As you began to turn on your heels you heard a shuffle in front of you and you tilted your head back up. Shane had slouched over again, hands clasped in front of him, eyes lidded nonchalantly, no visible smile on his face, but no frown either.  
"You don't have to stand there all night. You can sit down, you know." His tone seemed a little condescending, but that was really in his nature, you figured. You shuffled a little, a bit taken aback at the proposition since at this point you were back to normal and there was no rage to cure your freezing body, but you thought that this was an opportunity you were crazy to pass up. If there was anyone mysterious you wanted to figure out, it was Shane. Hesitantly, your feet scuffed the concrete roof as you walked to a seat on the bench, just far enough away from his personal bubble, but not too far as to seem like you didn't want to be there.

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence this time, the wind softly blowing your hair, forming goosebumps on your skin. Your hands rubbed at your bumps, hoping that your attempt at warming up would remain unnoticed by the boy next to you, but out of the corner of your eye you could see his head turn toward you. You briefly stopped your movement, frozen underneath his gaze. A couple seconds of stillness coupled the cold silence of the night, but soon Shane stood up from his seat. With your body scrunched together so tightly to try and warm up, you barely noticed his movements, only with your peripherals could you tell he was moving. Perhaps he was leaving, you thought.  


But that thought was quickly wiped from your mind when you felt a heavy fabric lay across your shoulders. You shot up at the feeling, your confused expression blatantly obvious on your face. Shane avoided your eyes, adjusting the shirt he had had under his jacket, and sat back down again. His eyes continued to stare out into the open night, like he didn't even recognize what he did. He hunched back over again, back to normal like he had been, and clasped his hands back together.  
"Must have been quite the incident if you're crazy enough to stay out in the cold like this." He spoke lowly.  
"Yeah," you paused, "...aren't... aren't you going to get cold though?" He shrugged in response, his brows furrowing, and you thought for a moment you saw him blush a light red.  
"Hm," was his only answer. This confused you. You had always seen Shane as a bit of a hard-ass, but here he was offering someone he hadn't even met his Normal Boots jacket. This was some sort of blasphemy by club rules, you were sure of it. But, you still smiled and turned toward him.  
"Thank you."  
"Yeah." 

You bit your lip, wondering if he even honestly cared why you were there in the first place, but you decided to vent anyways. You weren't ready to go inside yet, after all, and it seemed he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  
"I got into a huge argument with my roommate," you said hushed. You glanced over to see his reaction, but you really didn't see one besides the arching of his eyebrow.  
"She bore into my deepest secrets. Things I didn't really want anyone to know. I needed a place to let my mind cool off. I busted in a door, basically broke my knee on the stairs, need to amputate a finger. You asked why I was here and, well, here I am." You shrugged. At this point whether he cared or not didn't matter to you, just saying it out loud brought a weight off your shoulders. He merely let out a quick chuckle and nodded, and the world fell back into a rut of silence. 

After another long period of quiet existence, Shane spoke up once more.  
"Don't let that get to you."  
"Hm?"  
"Your roommate. Don't let it get to you. There are plenty of other things to worry about than your reputation. What matters is who you have even after all of the lies. The past doesn't define you, and your friends will know that." His voice was smooth and gentle, with a hint of seriousness mixed in with his wonderful accent. He scowled.  
"There may be things from the past that could define you. Things that could change your very being if you're not careful, and sometimes, things like that are necessary," he shifted, "but you can't let it be used against you. Once you let that happen, you'll lose sight of who you've become, and what more you still can become."

You stared at him, shocked at his words. But they were true. You wondered where his truth came from, but perhaps some things were better left unanswered, especially personal things. With a new feeling of satisfaction you smiled and stood up, removing his heavy green jacket from your body, once again flooded with cold. You outstretched your arm and handed the jacket back to him, the moonlight now reflecting in your eyes and bright on your hair.  
"Thanks, Shane." He looked up at you with his famous scowl and took the jacket from your hand, another blush gracing his face.  
"Mhm." He grunted.

You turned around and walked toward the door back into the building, getting one last look at the surrounding flowers on your way out. As your hand reached for the handle, you heard his voice call out behind you.  
"(Y/n)," he called. You had no idea he knew your name. It sounded nice rolling off his tongue. "If you ever need a place to go, you're welcome here. And," he waved, "if you need someone to talk to, I suppose I'm here to listen."

After you went inside you decided that you might actually take him up on that offer some day.

Little did you know that maybe some day would turn into an every night sort of thing.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Asagao fic. Again, if something was out of place please feel free to let me know. Also, if it was a little boring, I apologize. I rather enjoy silent musings over the night time and awkward meetings between characters. Next fic won't be so painfully dull and will prooooobs involve more action than just chatting. More fluff! More interactions! Just overall more Asagao fics!


End file.
